A Very Slytherin Revenge
by Roselina4389
Summary: Snape and Avery take revenge on the Marauders in a most amusing way. Well as far as amusing goes where Snape is concerned. Written for the QLFC.


**Title: **A Very Slytherin Revenge

**Pairing: **None.

**Rating: **T.

**Position: **Chaser 2 of the Kenmare Kestrals.

**Author's Note:** Task: Write some fluff about the Imperius curse.

Not exactly fluff, but at the end of the story everyone's happy and I've tried my hand in humor. It's a Marauder-era fic and it's Snape's sixth year. I could have done better, but school was very distracting and even though I'm not 100% satisfied, it was the best I could do.

**Summary: **Snape and Avery take revenge on the Marauders in a most amusing way. Well as far as amusing goes where Snape is concerned.

**Prompts: **(word) difficult, (word) beastly.

**XQLFCX**

Mulciber really was a twisted individual, Snape noted as he idly doodled on his Potions textbook. His idea to torment the Marauders was unforgivable and **_beastly_**, yet so, _so _satisfactory. Severus smirked to himself as he thought about it, sitting at his usual seat in the library. Mulciber had asked him to meet him there in ten minutes. Mulciber in a _library_...Severus had figured it had to be important.

Mulciber's suggestion of using the Imperius curse on the Marauders had set off some major alarms in his head. But it had _also_ brought on some delightful musings.

Severus sighed and glared around the library. Where _was_ that guy? How long was he going to have to wait?

Severus stared back at his book, trying to read. Moonstone...Snake fangs...Aconite...All the words swirled around in his head, confusing him. He loved Potions, yet he couldn't concentrate.

Snape suddenly heard footsteps. He jerked his head up, staring at who he hoped was Mulciber.

But it wasn't.

It was Lily.

He blushed, his eyes going wide. After their fight, Lily had been ever so slightly short with him.

"Oh," Lily wrinkled her nose, walking away.

Snape watched her hopelessly but kept his mouth shut for once. Lily never replied to him anymore.

As he stared back at his book, flushing more and more, he heard Lily freeze, stare at him and then say in a lofty and haughty voice "I know you're waiting for someone, Severus,"

Snape looked up, raising an eye-brow. "What d'you mean?"

"Your precious Death Eater pal-Mulciber, isn't it? Filch caught him trying to curse someone-he's at the Headmaster's." Lily gave him a look of deep disgust.

Snape went rigid. "What?"

Lily sniffed and walked away.

"Potter's no better than he is, Lily," Snape couldn't help saying, venom dripping from his voice. He stood up suddenly, clutching his book and bag. "His pals nearly killed me, remember?"

Lily flushed, but she didn't show her embarrassment in any other way. "Always jump to James, don't you?"

_James? _"So he's _James_ now, is he?" Snape sneered, feeling his heart break into a million pieces.

Lily looked at him stonily, though a blush crept across her face.

Snape swept away. He couldn't bear to look at her a minute longer. He felt so _betrayed._

_James?_

But he had no time to dwell on that. Mulciber was in trouble!

**XQLFCX**

"Close one," Snape frowned at Mulciber, who was grinning at him stupidly, lying on his dorm bed. "I thought you'd be suspended."

"Nah, Dumbledore's always been lenient. Besides, I didn't even cast the curse right. Filch's an old git. Bet he wanted a kick at seeing me get punished or whatever he hoped Dumbledore would do to me." Mulciber said, proudly.

"Right," Snape said, tersely. "So...about the Imperius curse..."

"You're doing it, right?" Mulciber asked. "Look, I'll teach ya. Potter and his mates won't see it comin', honestly,"

"It's...it's an Unforgivable Curse."

"Eh...so?"

"If anyone found out I could be expelled. Or sentenced to Azkaban or something," Snape said, slowly.

"Yeh can't be a proper Death Eater if you ain't willing to take risks. What are you, a sissy?"

"I'm not." Snape said, firmly. The color rose on his face.

"Prove it, then. Do it-nothing can go wrong,"

Snape sighed and resolved something in his mind. "Okay. Fine. But you need to teach it to me, first. It's **difficult** to do it at your first time,"

"Sure," Mulciber agreed. "Remember that Mary Macdonald girl? I tested it on her once,"

Snape blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

**XQLFCX**

Snape was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped outside, into the courtyard. Any minute now and Potter and his mates would stalk up here, as they always did.

He twirled his wand around his fingers. Oh, this was going to be _so_ funny. They'd never see it coming. Snape couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

He quickly hid behind a column, and waited...and waited. Several minutes went by, and finally, _finally_, he heard them coming. Their footsteps were sharp and noisy.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Potter was muttering.

"He's just an old swot Prongs, ignore him," Sirius Black was replying.

Snape looked at the four Marauders walking together and talking. He felt suddenly nervous, his heart leaping to his throat. His wand shook in his hand as he pointed it at James, _specifically_ James, unsure if he should really do it.

"_Im_..._Imperio_!" Snape hissed. He suddenly felt in control, as if he could do anything he pleased with his victim. His body filled with the light feeling, with the evil thoughts-and then Snape came to his senses. It was only the Imperius curse making him feel like that. He didn't want to do permanent damage, just have a bit of fun...

Snape knew that he had, by a stroke of luck, cast the spell correctly. Potter's face was blank and confused, his eyes glassy. Sirius was nudging him.

"Punch him, punch him, _punch him_..." Snape chanted. But Potter seemed to be standing still. He tried again, desperate. "Punch Black!"

Smack!

Snape watched in surprise as James actually smacked Sirius on the face. The taller boy's face lurched sideways and he looked gobsmacked.

"The hell?" Sirius gasped. "James, are you in your right-"

Suddenly James began to twirl uneasily and unsteadily, spinning round and round...

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted.

"What's up with him?" Remus looked disconcerted and Peter blinked confusedly.

Snape snickered. Oh, this was better than he had imagined! He hadn't expected himself to actually do it so efficiently, for Potter to obey the curse so quickly. He had thought it would have been much harder...

Snape couldn't believe he was using an unforgivable curse-on James Potter, no less. He had some more fun and then-

"No way in hell!"

Snape jumped and nearly dropped his wand. "_Avery_?" He hissed.

"No way! Bloody _hell_, Severus, what're you _doing?"_

"Uhm..." Before Snape could reply, Avery cut through him.

"You're _Imperiusing_ him?...that's-that's so _cool_! I mean, I never thought you had the stuff! And you don't even care if anybody catches you? That's _daring_, mate," Avery gabbled.

Snape flushed, unsure whether he was pleased or guilty. "Yeah. Well. It was Mulciber's idea. I'm just trying it out. Besides, if anybody _does_ find me at it, I'll be in loads of trouble,"

"Lemme try," Avery suggested.

Snape blinked. He had rather wanted to do it alone and wasn't sure about Avery interfering. His sense of humor was almost as bad as Mulciber's.

But Avery had his wand out already. "Let's see..._Imperio_!" He pointed the wand at James, who was looking around suspiciously, recovering from the curse and talking fervently to his confused and worried friends.

Nothing happened.

"_Imperio_!" Avery tried again. "_Darn_ it, it's not working..."

"Hey!" They suddenly heard James shout. "Who's there?"

"Some of those sneaky, slimy Slytherins, I can bet," Sirius said, darkly.

Severus felt angry. How dare they continue to mock Slytherin! "_Imperio_!" He whispered and suddenly Sirius was squatting, acting just like a chicken-literally.

Avery tried to Imperiuse James too and the bespectacled boy joined his mate in the hen dance.

Severus and Avery were chortling so much, heads on each other's chests as they laughed uncontrollably, that they didn't notice Peter Pettigrew creeping up towards them, behind the column.

Severus heard a little gasp and saw the mousey-haired boy staring up at them. Even though they practically _towered_ over Pettigrew with their lanky heights, the chubby child glared at them as if they were nothing but second years.

"Uh," Snape said, nervously.

He could see, from the corner of his eyes, Remus trying to help James and Sirius stand up straight, while calling Peter's name so that he could help out too.

"_You_! OI! MOONY! It's Snivellus! He's-" Wormtail began.

Before he could finish, Avery punched him and quickly threw a _silencio_ on him. Though both of them knew that they were now caught.

As Peter struggled with his silenced fate, Avery ran and pulled Snape along with him. They rushed to another hiding place, a clever one, all the way around the courtyard, behind another column.

"Do you think Lupin saw us?" Snape asked worriedly, once they were out of sight of the four boys.

"Maybe a glimpse, but not our faces. Besides, he's looking the wrong way now. We're over _here_,"

"Potter and Black aren't under the curse, anymore," Snape added. "I don't think we should risk cursing them right now. Not until things cool down a bit."

So the two of them watched as James and Sirius and Remus and Peter argued and discussed. Peter (Remus had fixed his voice) was trying to convince them it was indeed Snape who he had seen.

As the argument went on, the four Maruaders began to search for them and this seemed like a good time to scamper.

"But we can't just run!" Snape argued.

"Would you rather be caught?" Avery shot back.

So they ran, but just for the moment. They were going to try the curse again. They were going to have that little fun that was cut short, courtesy of Peter Pettigrew.

"We're going for Pettigrew next," Snape whispered to Avery, before they pretended to be walking together. Snape passed Lily on the way and caught a glare aimed at him. It hurt, but he couldn't care too much about it just yet.

**XQLFCX**

It was a few weeks until Snape and Avery begged each other to try out the curse again. Snape had been the victim of another Marauder prank and had had to go up to the hospital wing with a bruised face. After Madam Pomfrey healed him, Snape went back to his dorm, absolutely glowering.

He passed Remus on the way, who looked at him guiltily. But Snape was having none of that.

"You wait, Lupin," he said. "I'll get you one day and you'll beg me for mercy then,"

Remus looked mildly startled but Snape just sneered at him and walked away. Lupin had not _really_ been involved in the prank but he hadn't stopped it either.

So as the classes ended, Snape caught James and Sirius sitting under their favorite tree, completely at ease. There weren't many students outside and only a few people dotted the green courtyard here and there. That meant there wasn't much audience.

Snape was sure Lily was hanging about somewhere, but he didn't care. Lily couldn't keep disrupting his plans. _He_ hadn't started the war. Potter had.

So he aimed his wand at James and cried out. "_Imperio_!"

James fought at it this time, but it made an odd scene all the same. Avery joined in too, cursing a random member of the Marauders. The easiest was Peter. By the time Peter had finished his tenth pirouette, Snape wasn't sure he could contain himself any longer.

"Look-They're all watching him-" Snape spluttered as Avery guffawed.

"Okay, we've got to find out who's doing this!" Lupin looked startled.

A few students were sniggering in the background and pointing at them.

Snape aimed his wand at Lupin and shut the boy up by making him do more embarrassing things.

After knocking Lupin into a girl, Snape turned his attention to Black, who was aiming spells at the bushes, in case anyone was there, controlling the curse.

Snape smirked from behind his hiding spot. "_Imperio_!" He whispered.

Sirius was suddenly jabbing his wand at Potter, who suddenly felt himself lifted into the air by his ankle, up-side down, gasping in shock.

Unfortunately his robes were tucked and didn't fall down, but it was amusing all the same. Avery suddenly leant on his shoulder, shaking with laughter.

"You're a natural, Severus," He breathed heavily, snickering more when Potter fell back to the ground after his brief trip in the air.

The atmosphere lightened considerably-they were both having so much fun.

Snape grinned. "This has _got_ to be one of the best days of my life,"

For a few blissful moments, it was just him, his mate, and Potter's humiliation. Too bad he had to stop his attacks one day, in fear of getting caught or expelled. But for now, everything was freaking hilarious.

As he and Avery laughed and chortled Snape realized that he had gotten the perfect revenge. A totally Slytherin revenge. If only the whole school could see his glory!


End file.
